Chance
by Convallarie
Summary: Ada jutaan kesempatan yang dapat kamu lakukan untuk mewujudkan akhir kisah yang kau harapkan.


_Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved._

_-__William Jennings Bryan__-  
._

_._

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya**© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas**© Shiori Teshigori

Chance ©Convallarie

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

OOC parah, alay dan tentu typo bertebaran

-o-o-o-

_Mount Sinai Hospital, Manhattan_

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir Kardia melirik benda bulat pipih berwarna putih yang tergantung di dinding di hadapannya. Padahal, mau dilirik berapa kali pun jam dinding itu masih sama bentuknya dan tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Andai kata jam dinding itu makhluk hidup, mungkin entah sudah berapa kali ia jatuh bangun dari pingsan karena dilirik oleh Kardia yang notabennya salah satu cowok tampan abad ini yang masih eksis.

Sesekali ia menguap dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja atau memainkan random benda yang ada di dekatnya. Jelas sekali dari gerak-geriknya bahwa pemuda _bluenette_ itu merasa bosan dan jenuh.

"Jangan menggambar di atas kertas _Medical Record_ saya. Itu penting." Saking kagetnya Kardia refleks melemparkan pulpennya ke atas meja dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau meletakkan papan jalannya di atas meja yang berisi tulisan yang entah apa isinya, Kardia tidak mengerti dan dia tidak peduli. Ia mengenakan setelan baju lab berwarna putih dengan sebuah kaca mata membingkai wajah tampannya.

Kurang lebih sudah dua bulan terakhir ini Kardia sangat rajin mengunjungi rumah sakit yang paling ia benci. Sesibuk apapun jadwalnya mengingat Kardia adalah salah seorang personil band aliran underground yang saat ini sedang naik daun, The Constellation. ia tetap menyempatkan diri menemui Degel, dokter pribadinya.

Sebenarnya hanya sebuah klaim sepihak dari Kardia. Sejak kecelakaan panggung yang menyebabkan Kardia harus masuk rumah sakit dan Degel kebetulan dokter yang menanganinya, sampai sekarang Kardia terus-terusan mendatangi Degel. Mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa pergi ke rumah sakit walau sebenarnya ia tidak apa-apa.

Pernah suatu ketika Degel menerima panggilan darurat yang memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah lokasi bersama ambulan. Tapi ternyata ketika sampai Degel hanya mendapati seorang Kardia yang tangannya berdarah terkena cakaran kucing. Padahal saat itu Degel memiliki jadwal operasi seorang pasien satu jam kemudian. Kalap lah dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Kardia dan dengan amat sadar langsung mengayunkan stetoskop ke wajah Kardia yang malang.

"Aku lapar." Berdiri dari kursinya, Kardia melakukan gerakan yang diketahui berguna untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah lama duduk berdiam diri. Sejurus kemudian diliriknya sang dokter muda. "Makan siang?"

"Saya tolak sekali pun pasti kamu tetap memaksa, kan?" Kardia menyengir lebar sedangkan Degel hanya bisa menghela napas.

-o-o-o-

Seperti biasa, ketika sedang senggang atau tidak ada jadwal manggung seluruh anggota personil The Constellation berkumpul di dorm mereka. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas keadaan dorm tidak pernah sepi jika semuanya berkumpul. Ralat, meski sang vokalis, Aspros, tidak ada karena sering menghilang sendiri, suasana akan tetap ramai, bahkan lebih rusuh. Pun kemana perginya Aspros tidak ada yang tahu karena tidak pernah ada yang berani bertanya. Takut dijadikan tumbal katanya. Bahkan masalah tumbal itu pertama kali disinggung-singguh oleh Defteros, saudara kembar Aspros sendiri.

Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Meski Aspros menghilang seperti biasa, suasana dorm lebih hening dari biasanya.

"Kardia kenapa lagi?" tanya Manigoldo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, di genggamannya ada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Kemudian ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Defteros dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja. Matanya sesekali melirik Kardia yang yang berbaring menyamping membelakanginya dan Defteros di sisi lain ruangan. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, aura nelangsanya masih bisa terasa.

"Gebetannya, yang dokter itu, ternyata sudah menikah." Defteros menutup majalah yang ia baca, lalu tanpa permisi langsung menyambar cangkir kopi milik Manigoldo yang tentu langsung dicegah sang gittaris.

"Hah?! Kok bisa?" respon Manigoldo setelah mengamankan cangkir kopinya dari Defteros.

"Tentu bisa selama kau bukan seorang gay."

"Oh." Singkatnya. Sedetik kemudian Manigoldo yang kebetulan sedang menyeruput kopi miliknya tiba-tiba menyemburkannya kembali. "Maksudmu Kardia gay?!"

Defteros mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Memangnya di antara kita berempat ada yang masih lurus?"

"Sembarangan." Sembur Manigoldo diikuti sebuah jitakan kecil di kepala Defteros. "Biar begini, aku lebih suka bibir daripada burung."

"Lho?" Defteros mengernyit, "Bukannya gebetanmu yang pemilik toko bunga itu laki-laki, ya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Manigoldo menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya. Mubazir lah kopi yang ia buat. Sampai habis belum ada setetes pun yang masuk melewati kerongkongan. "Dapat berita dari mana?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri pada yang bersangkutan." Seringaian mengembang di bibir Defteros. "Kalau perlu cek sendiri yang ada di balik pakaiannya."

Manigoldo mengangguk-angguk serius. "Patut dicoba."

"Berisik!"

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan indah ke arah Defteros dan Manigoldo. Namun dengan refleks yang cukup gesit keduanya berhasil menghindar dan membiarkan bantal tersebut melewati mereka tanpa tahu Aspros baru saja muncul. Jadilah bantal hasil lemparan Kardia itu mengenai tepat ke wajah Aspros.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang tanpa saya."

Serempak, Defteros, Kardia dan Manigoldo menelan ludah. Padahal Aspros yang masih berdiri di tempat sedang tersenyum sangat manis kepada mereka.

-o-o-o-

Bukan Kardia namanya jika tidak pantang menyerah. Dia tetap mengunjungi Degel di waktu senggang meski sudah tahu bahwa pada akhirnya perasaanya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baginya, yang terpenting ia masih bisa dekat dengan Degel. Kardia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk rela jadi madunya meski statusnya dari yang di atas bisa berubah jadi yang di bawah. Kardia ikhlas.

"Mampir sebentar ke toko bunga yang di ujung jalan sana dulu, ya?"

Kardia mengedikkan bahu cuek. Padahal menurutnya Degel tidak perlu meminta persetujuan darinya. Lagi pula bunga itu pasti akan diberikan kepada istrinya. Jelas itu lebih penting daripada repot-repot meminta persetujuan dari dirinya.

Sebuket lily putih seperti biasa. Kardia sampai hafal. Lain kali, mungkin dia juga akan memberikan satu pada Degel yang seperti itu. Jangan konyol. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikan istrimu bunga selain lily? Bukankah ini lebih romantis?" tanya Kardia sambil menunjukkan setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Lily bunga kesukaan istri saya dan kebetulan memiliki makna yang tepat." Jelas Degel.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kardia hanya ber-oh saja. Dia jelas bukan tipe yang mengerti makna atau pilosofi bunga. Kardia hanya tahu bahwa jika memberikan bunga mawar merah itu artinya aku cinta padamu.

"Hey! Degel."

Degel mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ke arah Kardia. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam setangkai mawar merah. "Untukmu."

-o-o-o-

Aspros melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi, selembar handuk berwarna putih melilit di sekitar pinggang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga lutut. Sedangkan bagian atas tubuhnya ia biarkan terekspos bebas, menunjukkan abs sexy yang terbentuk sempurna di bagian perutnya, juga otot bisep dan trisep di lengannya. Selain itu, sisa air dari rambut birunya yang basah masih sesekali menetes jatuh ke tubuhnya.

Satu kali saja ia membuat gerakan menyisir poni ke belakang sudah bisa membuat banyak gadis di luar sana menjerit histeris dan jatuh pingsan. Meski pun begitu, sayangnya Aspros tidak pernah menaruh minat pada kaum hawa; wanita sekelas model Victoria Secret sekali pun.

Tapi kali ini bukan bertujuan untuk membahas betapa sempurnanya sosok rupawan Aspros mau pun orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Kali ini Aspros terlihat tengah memandangi dua makhluk biru beda spesies yang sedang menempelkan sebelah telinga mereka ke sebuah pintu. Alisnya tertaut dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dada yang telanjang.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Diamlah, Aspros. Kardia sejak kemarin sore tidak keluar kamar." Jawab Defteros tanpa repot-repot merubah posisinya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Aspros.

"Kami khawatir kalau-kalau besok atau lusa akan ada headline news di koran yang mengatakan bahwa drummer The Constellation ditemukan tewas di kamarnya." Tambah Manigoldo yang tak kalah serius dari Defteros.

Aspros mengangkat satu alisnya, ia merasa kian hari kelakuan adik serta teman-temannya itu bertambah absurd saja. "Kalau kalian sekhawatir itu, kenapa tidak dobrak saja pintunya?"

"Begini, Aspros. Masalahnya Kardia itu tidak boleh—astaga!"

"Hn? Apa?"

.

Mendengar ribut-ribut di depan pintu kamarnya, Kardia yang sejak sore kemarin sedang melakukan hibernasi karena kelebihan dosis obat tidur itu pun terjaga. Pasalnya, Kardia menenggak entah berapa tablet di hari sebelumnya. Berutung tidak sampai over dosis parah.

Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam dan penampilan yang sungguh tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, Kardia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan gontai menuju pintu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan teman-temannya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh."

Entah masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari dunia mimpi atau mungkin Kardia memang tidak peduli. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar lebih lanjut pada aktivitas apa yang sedang dilakukan ketiga temannya di depan pintu kamarnya. Ketiga lainnya pun ikut berhenti dari aktivitas mereka ketika melihat sosok Kardia yang mirip zombie keluar dari sarangnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah!" Kardia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap ketiga temannya yang masih tetap pada posisi ambigu mereka di lantai. "Lain kali, kalau mau !$# %$# jangan di depan kamar orang lain. Berisik."

Setelah pemuda berzodiak kalajengking itu melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi baru lah ti—dua idiot (Aspros tidak termasuk) itu sadar apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya salah tangkap. Mereka pun segera membubarkan diri dengan rasa canggung tidak tertahankan.

-o-o-o-

"Deft, dimana Kardia?" Defteros sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Aspros. Dia hanya berbaring di sofa dengan jemari masih sibuk memainkan tumbol-tombol pada PSP berwarna biru gelap di genggamannya. Entah Defteros tidak mendengar perkataan kakak kembarnya atau memang dia sudah bosan hidup.

Meski pun Aspros termasuk dalam daftar orang yang mengidap brocon akut yang masih tersisa di dunia, dia tetap paling tidak suka jika seseorang mengabaikannya, tidak terkecuali Defteros.

"Kamu nggak dengar kalau saya sedang bicara sama kamu, Deft?" Defteros terkesiap begitu Aspros menampik PSP di genggamannya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Ditambah Aspros yang sudah berada di atasnya dengan lengan yang mengunci ruang gerak Defteros. "Saya tanya sama kamu, dimana Kardia?"

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang, Defteros pun mendorong Aspros menjauh dan ia sendiri segara merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Nggak bisa ya bertanya dengan cara biasa?"

"Tadi saya sudah bertanya dengan cara yang biasa, tapi kamu cuekin saya, adik bodoh." Kata Aspros sambil menyentil kening Defteros yang tentu saja langsung menuai protes dari si adik. "Jadi, dimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Defteros..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Jadi?"

"Tadi pagi dia sempat mengeluh tidak enak badan. Jadi kupikir mungkin dia menemui Degel." Kata Defteros sambil memungut PSPnya yang ternyata mati total setelah terbanting cukup keras sebelumnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak menemui Degel."

Alis Defteros tertaut, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Dan... memangnya ada apa?"

"Karena saya baru saja bertemu Degel di pintu depan. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih menunggu saya untuk memanggilkan Kardia untuknya."

-o-o-o-

Kardia pikir dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar di central park akan membuat perasaanya lebih baik, tapi nyatanya tidak. Berakhir dengan duduk di salah satu kursi taman menahan nyeri di jantungnya belum juga hilang, padahal biasanya akan hilang dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Bagaimana pun itu kesalahannya sendiri. Beberapa bulan terakhir Kardia selalu absen melakukan _check up_ rutinnya. Yang ia lakukan malah mengejar-ngejar seorang dokter muda tampan di Mount Sinai Hospital yang ternyata sudah memiliki istri yang cantik.

Jika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana sosok perempuan anggun dengan surai keperakan dan senyum seperti bidadari di foto yang ditunjukkan Degel padanya, sudah jelas Kardia tidak memiliki sedikit pun kesempatan untuk menang. Lagi pula dia tidak sejahat itu, tega menghacurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya itu menderita.

"Kardia."

Sudah cukup dengan rasa nyeri di jantungnya. Sekarang dia malah mulai berdelusi mendengar suara Degel. Situasinya tidak akan lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

"Kardia."

Nah, benar bukan? Sekali lagi Kardia bisa mendengar suara Degel menyebut namanya. Setelah ini apa lagi? Melihat Degel yang mencondongkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengannya seperti saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lain? Bahkan Kardia bisa merasakan tangan halus Degel menyentuh wajahnya. Dia pasti mulai gila.

"Kardia, badanmu panas sekali. Kamu demam!"

"Eh?" Kardia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Degel benar-benar ada di hadapannya sekarang, dan suara yang tadi ia dengar memang bukan sebuah delusi. "Degel? Asli? Bukan jejadian, kan?"

"Kamu mulai melantur, Kardia. Tentu saja ini saya."

"Oh!" dengan sigap Kardia segera mengubah posisi duduknya. Cengiran lebar yang biasa ia tunjukkan kembali terpampang di wajahnya, menampik rasa nyeri yang masih terasa. "Yo! Apa kabar? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"—"Lho, lho, kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Lama-lama kau mulai sama menyeramkannya dengan Asp—

"—Kardia."

"E—eh? Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Sebenarnya saya mencari kamu untuk membicarakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya harus saya tunda. Lebih baik jika saya merawat demammu terlebih dulu." Kata Degel seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayo!"

"Tunggu!" Meski Degel minim ekspresi, jelas sekali saat ini ada tanda tanya terpampang di wajahnya meski tidak begitu kentara. Amethys miliknya menatap lurus pada Kardia yang belum bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya terduduk. "Bisa beritahu aku lebih dahulu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Degel menggeleng, "Tidak. Merawat demammu jauh lebih penting dari itu."

"Hey! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Cuma demam sih tidak akan membunuhku. Justru aku bisa mati karena penasaran dengan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku."

"Tapi,"

"Duduk!" Entah bagaimana Degel pun menurut dan kembali duduk di sebelah Kardia. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kardia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Jadi?"

Helaan napas meluncur keluar melewati kerongkongan Degel. Sampai kapan pun pemuda berkaca mata itu tidak akan pernah bisa menandingin kekeraspalaan Kardia. "Sebenarnya saya ingin minta maaf tenang kejadian dua minggu yang lalu saat di toko bunga. Saya sungguh merasa tidak enak hati karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja di sana. Sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada satu hari pun bagi saya untuk bisa berhenti memikirnya. Ditambah lagi kamu tidak pernah muncul di hadapan saya. Saya kira kamu marah besar pada saya. Jadi—"

Ketika kembali menatap Kardia, Degel menghentikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut biru berantakan itu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sungguh membuat Degel malu dan jengkel di waktu yang bersamaan. "Apa?" tanya Degel dingin.

Kardia berdehem, "Apa itu bisa diasumsikan kalau kau merindukan, eh?" Degel mengernyit, "Memang sih, wajahku yang kelewat tampan ini terlalu sulit untuk tidak membuat rindu."—"Apa jangan-jangan kau juga sampai nggak bisa makan dan tidur karena memikirkanku?" godanya.

Meski sama, ada semburat tipis di wajah Degel. "Jangan bercanda. Saya sudah beristri tahu."

Ah! Ini dia! Kardia sempat lupa tentang fakta yang satu ini. Sebelumnya ia terlalu terbuai dalam kesenangan dan fantasinya sendiri mengenai Degel. Mengapa juga Degel harus menghancurkan kesenangan yang baru saja ia rasakan?

Mengetahui ada perubahan pada Kardia, Degel pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. "Maaf."

"Eh?"—"Kenapa minta maaf lagi?"

Dengan sabar, Kardia menanti respon dari Degel. Tatapannya pada Degel tidak pernah ia lepaskan barang sedetik pun."Ada satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui tentang istri saya."

"Ya? Apa itu?" Kardia menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia merasa bahwa Degel seperti masih ragu untuk mengatakannya dan kembali menimang-nimang jadi atau tidaknya memberitahu Kardia.

Tapi, Degel tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan itu sedikit membuat Kardia kaget. Sialnya mengingatkan kembali Kardia pada rasa nyeri di jantungnya yang ternyata belum reda sepenuhnya. "Bisa ikut saya ke suatu tempat?"

-o-o-o-

"Kardia kenapa lagi?" Rasa-rasanya Defteros seperti mengalami dejavu. Pertanyaan Manigoldo yang barusan seperti pernah ia dengar. Sebenarnya sih bukan 'seperti' tapi memang pertanyaan yang sama persis pernah Manigoldo lontarkan beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya saja atmosfirnya saja yang berbeda. Lebih blink-blink berkilau dibanding waktu sebelumnya yang suram.

"Habis menang lotre dia." Jawab Defteros sekenanya. Dia heran, kenapa dari mereka berempat selalu Defteros yang dijadikan sumber informasi? Memangnya wajahnya itu tipe-tipe biang gosip apa?

"Berapa banyak?"

"Dengar. Yang Kardia menangkan itu lotre cinta."

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Aku juga mau coba peruntungan main lotre cinta kalau gitu."

Defteros lupa, terkadang Manigoldo bisa lebih bego dari Kardia, atau mungkin, entah karena Manigoldo kelewat lama menjomblo. "Sesukamu, lah. Yang jelas sekarang Kardia bukan jones macem kamu lagi."

Tidak terima dibilang jones, Manigoldo pun menjitak kepala bassist The Constellation itu. "Ngaca dulu sebelum menghina orang lain."

"Hay! Sakit bodoh!"

Aspros yang kebetulan lewat tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Defteros dan Manigoldo pun menahan tawa sebisanya.

"Aspros! Barusan kau tertawa, kan?!" Tuding Defteros yang kini sudah memutar posisi badannya untuk bisa melihat Aspros yang berdiri di belakang. Sepertinya insting anak kembar satu ke satu anak kembar lainnya lebih tajam dari yang diduga-duga.

Yang dituding hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu cuek dengan senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat cari kekasih kalau tidak mau berakhir dengan kalian yang menjadi pasangan masing-masing."

Defteros dan Manigoldo yang kala itu duduk bersebelahan dan saling menempel pun refleks menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Dalam hati, keduanya serempak berkata amit-amit jabang bayi. Sedangkan Aspros sudah menghilang ke kamarnya. Kardia sendiri masih sibuk dengan layar ponselnya, entah sedang apa. Yang jelas aura di sekitarnya berwarna pink dengan background bunga-bunga. Alay? Memang iya.

-End-

.

.

.

-A/N-

Hallo! Ketemu dengan saya lagi, author yang selalu dengan senang hati nyampah di fandom ini.

Padahal saya masih ada hutang update fanfic anu sama anu ya. Tapi malah kembali dengan publishan baru. Maafkan ketidak konsistenan saya. *sujud*

Betewe, awalnya saya mau bikin fanfic ini rada serius, tapi kok isinya malah kebanyakan humor gagal yang maksa ya. Ditambah ke-OOCan mereka semua. Ada yang ngarasa Kardia jadi nguke banget gak sih? *disengat*

Buat jaga-jaga, saya mau bahas tentang Defteros sama Manigoldo yang gak sengaja kelihatannya banyak hint di sini. Tapi seriusan, saya nggak diam-diam nge-ship mereka kok. ini semua Cuma kebetulan dan termasuk kepenting untuk mendukung cerita.

Oh ya, ada yang bisa tebak gak aktiivitas apa yang dilakuin Aspros, Defty sama Maman waktu di depan kamar Kardia? Inget, itu Aspros masih cuma pakai handuk loh. /hush

Dan soal istrinya Degel itu sudah pasti Lady kita yang paling cantik, Lady Seraphina. Kira-kira menurut kalian apa yang ingin disampaikan Degel ke Kardia? Terus, di hari yang sama, Kardia dibawa kemana sama Degel? Itu sengaja saya nggak jelasin karena sepertinya memang sudah bisa ditebak.

Mengenai nama band, saya asal-asalan aja. Toh nggak begitu penting buat ngedukung cerita. Awalnya mau pakai kata biru-biru (?) buat nama bandnya karena seluruh personilnya berambut biru. Tapi gak jadi.

Begitu pula soal judul. Seperti biasa saya buruk dalam hal satu ini. Jujur aja awalnya mau kasih judul Lily Putih. Tapi ketika sadar kok ya kontras banget sama judul fanfic KarGel saya yang sebelumnya, Kamelia Merah. Nanti kalau disatuin jadi merah putih. I Love Indonesia (halah).

Sepertinya cukup. Kalau begitu saya sudahi dulu. See you next fanfic! *kalau bikin lagi*


End file.
